<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleight of hand (twist of fate) [PODFIC] by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277150">sleight of hand (twist of fate) [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach replies, “And yet you, of all people, should remember that where someone began does not decide where someone will end up.”</p>
<p>Aladdin winces.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Or: When Coach had Opinions on Family Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleight of hand (twist of fate) [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbriar15/gifts">Sweetbriar15</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488446">sleight of hand (twist of fate)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbriar15/pseuds/Sweetbriar15">Sweetbriar15</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZWtfa9vcr8U-4lUwl5Qxck1A0GZyqRz5/view?usp=sharing">sleight of hand (twist of fate)</a> 14:00</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to talk to me on tumblr at <a>edge-of-the-morning</a> or on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/twice_yall">twice_yall</a>!!</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!!  please stay safe ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>